Delirium
by Love-Life-Anime
Summary: Sasuke, Naruto, and Saukra go to a vacation house for the weekend. As soon as they get there, strange things start happening to Sasuke. T to be safe.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, that belongs to Kishimoto-Sensei.

Delirium

Naruto stared out the window of the car, outside the sun shone on a large green meadow, in which stood a house.

"Oi, space cadet!" His friend Sakura called from the front seat. He jumped and turned to her.

"What?!" A deeper voice, which belonged to his boyfriend Sasuke, laughed. Sakura sighed,

"Want to play a game to-" Sasuke cut her off,

"We're here."

Sakura sighed again, while Naruto cheered. Naruto's cheering soon died down as he saw the place they were to be staying in for the weekend.

"It looks so…pretty!" And it was. It was a two-story house, painted all white with a light pink roof. The steps and door were both pink as well.

"Naruto's right!" Sakura exclaimed, "It's adorable!" She turned to the blonde and grabbed his wrist.

"Let's go check it out!" She made to leave, but Sasuke stopped her and said,

"Neither of you are going anywhere without helping me unpack." Both sighed, but did as directed. After they had finished unpacking, Sakura grabbed Naruto's wrist again and began dragging him off.

"Keep him safe Sakura!" Sasuke called after them. She nodded back at him smiling.

"Hey Sakura! Come look at this!" Naruto called, motioning the pink haired girl over. She walked over, and looked down,

"What is it? UGH!" She pulled back, dragging the blonde with her, "Naruto get away from that thing! It could be dangerous!" She shook her head, "Let's head back."

Sakura pulled him up and the two began walking back to the house.

Sasuke was waiting for them on the front steps.

"I was beginning to think you had died out there, I was going to start a search." Naruto stuck his tongue out and Sakura laughed through a large yawn,

"I'm going to bed, the drive wore me out. You two have fun." She opened the door, turned to wave, and then left the two. As soon as she was gone, Sasuke pulled Naruto down so that the smaller boy was boy sitting in his lap.

"I've missed having you close to me all day." He mumbled, kissing the top of Naruto's blonde spikes. Naruto laughed and pulled away.

"It was a just a day."

Sasuke shrugged,

"Let's go inside, it's getting cold."

"Yeah, I'm getting tired." Naruto said through a yawn. The raven picked up the younger boy, oblivious to Naruto's struggles.

They found their room and Sasuke placed his sleeping boyfriend on the bed. He went to kiss him, when he caught sight of their reflection in the mirror. Naruto's eyes were wide open, and instead of their normal crystalline blue, they were dark blood red. His mouth was curved up in a horrible smile, and he was staring straight at Sasuke. The raven bit back a scream and looked back at the Naruto beneath him. He was perfectly normal, still sleeping peacefully. Sasuke turned back to the mirror and the reflection showed the right scene.

'Ok Sasuke, pull yourself together.' He thought, shaking his head. He lay down and was soon fast asleep. After a few hours of fitful sleep, Sasuke woke up to hear sobbing coming from beside him.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" He asked, pulling the blonde into his lap, wrapping his arms around him. On second thought, Sasuke thought there seemed to be something weird about Naruto's sobs, they sounded like laughter. Suddenly, the boy in his arms threw back his head and laughed hysterically, his mouth open wide in a twisted smile. As he laughed, he morphed into the creature Sasuke had seen in the mirror. He dropped and got up, backing away slowly.

Naruto looked over at him, back to normal, in confusion.

"Sasuke?" He morphed again, and leered at him, "_What's wrong?"_ Sasuke fell backwards yelling,

"You're not Naruto! Get away from me!" The demon started crawling towards him,

"_What do you mean Sasuke? It's me, Naruto!_"

Sasuke opened his mouth and let out a bloodcurdling scream, just as the demon reached out to him. He fell backwards.

The next morning Sasuke woke up to find himself laying on the bed wrapped in bandages. Naruto was sitting beside him in a chair, a worried look on his face.

"Sasuke! Are you alright?" He asked. Sakura walked in carrying a plate of food,

"Sasuke! You're awake!" She cried kneeling down beside him. Sasuke looked around the room in confusion. The mirror was shattered, which explained why he was covered in cuts. He then noticed Naruto's arm was bandaged as well,

"Naru, what happened to your arm?" He cried, sitting up. Both his friends looked at each other in surprise.

"You don't remember?" Sakura asked, while Naruto turned away, "when you fell yesterday, you…" She trailed off, turning to the blonde, who turned piercing eyes on him and said,

"You busted the mirror. Then you took a piece and attacked me."

Sasuke tried to get out of bed, but both teens held him back,

"Naruto I am so sorry! I-" He froze as his friends mutated into demons before his eyes. Demon Sakura smiled at him, and reached toward him.

"_Here, eat something_." She held up the food, which had turned a sickly green color.

"Get that away from me! You're trying to kill me!" He pushed the food away and turned away, huddling against the wall.

Sakura turned to Naruto, who had started to cry.

"We'll figure out what's wrong with him, I promise." She told the blonde. Naruto shook his head and ran out of the room. Sasuke turned back over, to see everything was back to normal. Sakura was still sitting there.

"Sakura? Where'd Naru go? I have to tell him sorry.' To his surprise she began to cry and ran out of the room. Sasuke got up and went to the bathroom. He looked into the mirror, to see the shower curtain moving and Demon Naruto crawling out at him. He twisted around, but there was nothing there. He turned around slowly, hearing giggling behind him. Demon Naruto sat in the sink, smiling grotesquely at him. Sasuke reeled backwards, screaming. Demon Naruto's giggling became more high-pitched and he lashed out, scraping Sasuke across the face. The raven fell, still screaming, and landed in the tub. Demon Naruto jumped down and turned the water on, but instead of water, blood poured from the tap. It splashed onto Sasuke, drowning him. He choked and grabbed at the side, but Demon Naruto held him down. Finally he passed out.

Sakura heard the noise and ran in to see Sasuke lying in a pool of his own blood.

"Omigod! Naruto!" She screamed, "Come quick, you have to help me!" She reached down, trying to avoid the blood, to check the raven's pulse. It was barely there. After a minute, Naruto came in, looking scared. When he saw Sasuke, he froze. Sakura noticed and yelled,

"If we don't get him out of here, he'll die!" The blonde was immediately shocked into action and helped the pinkette move the unconscious Sasuke.

Sasuke woke up in a bed, but this time he didn't recognize where he was. Neither Sakura, or Naruto were there, and he started to panic. He sat up, but gasped and lay back down, as a wave of nausea hit. A woman in a nurses outfit came in, notifying him that he was in a hospital.

"How are you feeling?" She asked. He yawned then turned his head to her,

"Naruto?" He croaked out. She looked confused, but dismissed it.

"I'll be telling your friends that you're awake." She left, and Sasuke turned his head to stare at the ceiling again. A few minutes passed, then Naruto ran in, followed shortly by Sakura.

Naruto was by his side immediately,

"Sasuke, are you-" he stopped and sighed. He shook his head, then just lay his head on the older boy's chest. Sakura stroked his hair, smiling slightly.

"I thought I had lost you." Naruto mumbled after a minute. Sasuke ran a hand through the blonde's hair.

"Never. I won't ever leave you. I love you Naru." He told him.

"I love you to Sasuke." Sakura smiled wider and cried,

"I love you both!" Sasuke soon drifted off to sleep, and Sakura walked to the door.

"Come on Naruto, let Sasuke have his rest, he needs it." She whispered. Naruto stood up and gave his boyfriend a quick kiss on the cheek. He walked over to the pink haired girl smiling. Sakura smiled back, and walked out, leaving the two alone. Naruto started to turn to wave goodbye to the sleeping boy, when suddenly he heard a voice come from behind him. From Sasuke's bed.

"_I love you_." The blonde turned all the way around slowly, to see a warped versionof Sasuke staring at him through red eyes.

That's when the Delirium started again.


End file.
